


Estoy bailando en la oscuridad (Tú eras mi luz y ya no estás)

by Ney_Rivero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Cedric está muerto, Dolor, Draco ama a Harry, Draco también, Drarry, Han pasado casi dos años, Harry todavía lo ama, Hedric, Hermione lo sabe, M/M, luto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ney_Rivero/pseuds/Ney_Rivero
Summary: Cedric está muerto.Cedric está muerto y la Amortentia de Harry todavía huele a él.Harry está bien. De verdad. Él está bien.(No lo está.)
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Estoy bailando en la oscuridad (Tú eras mi luz y ya no estás)

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca he perdonado a JK por quitarnos lo que pudo ser una relación sana y feliz para Harry... y por matar a Cedric.

El día en que preparan Amortentia por primera vez bajo la atenta mirada del profesor Slughorn los vapores de las pociones se esparcen por toda el aula. Harry cree que ya no puede mentirse a sí mismo, no cuando lo que huele es tan distintivo.

Tarta de melaza recién salida de las cocinas de Hogwarts, la madera pulida de su primera escoba, el limón de la cocina de La Madriguera, lirios y cedros medio olvidados y… el olor a menta de la colonia favorita de Cedric.

Harry tiene que cerrar fuerte sus ojos llorosos una vez que las pociones están completas y el olor se hace más fuerte. El dolor en su pecho aumenta hasta que siente que no puede respirar, el nudo en su garganta crece tanto que piensa que nunca podrá tragarlo. Tose un poco antes de pedir permiso para ir al baño, ignorando obstinadamente los ojos compasivos que Hermione le da, Harry solo necesita un momento para recomponerse, no hay porque hacer de esto un gran problema.

Las lágrimas caen una vez que está solo frente al espejo del baño, la vista de un adolescente destrozado le devuelve la mirada, piel pálida y seca, círculos oscuros por la falta de sueño, líneas de estrés y ojos verdes sin vida. Harry juzga crítico que podría ser peor, nunca ha sido de los más esforzados en cuanto a la apariencia.

Ahora, tan solitario como puede estar en una escuela que lo observa constantemente buscando errores, Harry se permite que el dolor profundo que oculta siempre aparezca en sus ojos. Ce-Cedric sigue siendo un tema que ninguno de sus amigos quiere tocar, no cuando a pesar de los casi dos años desde su muerte Harry todavía siente que le aprietan el corazón con la fuerza de un gigante cada vez que oye su nombre.

Un momento de debilidad es todo lo que se permite en estos días, un susurro de su nombre antes de que se trague los sollozos, limpie sus lágrimas y vuelva a ser el chico dorado, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el orgullo de Gryffindor.

-Cedric… todavía… no pu-puedo… dejarte ir…

Desconocido para Harry hay alguien afuera que escucha su confesión, el adolescente rubio aprieta sus manos, medias lunas sangrientas en sus palmas. Sus ojos grises, tan diferentes del difunto, se cierran por el dolor… y el anhelo.

Porque Draco Malfoy nunca será nada ante el fantasma de Cedric Diggory para Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No olvides dejar un comentario, incluso un simple "Me gustó" es bienvenido!


End file.
